The Golden Deer
by guren666
Summary: The royal pair is happy and all is good... is it? Why is Bilbo sneaking out without telling Thorin? Has he some terrible secret that he cannot expose even to his husband? Pairing: Bagginshield. Rated T for mild mentions of violence. Grab some tissues... R&R please.


The Golden Deer

That day Thorin came home very late. He was outside, hunting for a golden deer. The King under the Lonely Mountain was overly obsessed with it and Bilbo didn´t like it. On the next day later in the evening there was a ball for them and their closest family and friends. Both Bilbo and Thorin were dressed in their finest outfits. Orchestra started to play on violins and the royal pair came closer to each other, impassionated by their body heat and longing. Bilbo closed the the smalled gap between them and whispered in Thorin´s ear: "I have something to ask of you, Thorin."

Said King furrowed his eyebrows. "Then ask away." Bilbo had this on his mind for some time now and he had to say it. The hobbit had an earnest look on his face. "You remember that every day you go outside the castle walls into the forest to search for that golden deer, right? You are spending days outside and I feel... lonely."

Thorin hadn´t expected this turn of events. Bilbo missed him that much? "What´s your wish?" Bilbo tensed up. "I want you to promise me that you´ll stop hunting that deer. Promise me." Now Thorin tensed up. Why would Bilbo want from him to make that particular promise? "I´ll accept under one condition. You´ll give me a son."

Bilbo thought about it. Male hobbits were capable of conceiving. Bilbo nodded in acceptance and put his head on Thorin´s shoulder. The hobbit hugged his husband and closed his eyes. They danced and danced until neither could take another step and they abandoned the ballroom and went straight for their bedroom.

Weeks passed by and they turned into months until finally Bilbo had good news for the royal court. "My friends... my King." Bilbo took his hand and squeezed it. "Your Kingdom under the Lonely Mountain will have a heir." Everyone gasped and Thorin blinked. What? He´ll be a father soon? He hugged his husband and kissed him lovingly. The musicians took that as a sign and played a soft tune for a slow waltz. When the dance was in full course and most of the court joined in, Bilbo suddenly said: "Do not forget my King. The promise you made to me. You´ll stop hunting the golden deer."

Oh, right. The promise he made to his husband. Or rather a compromise. Just before he almost set out to look for it, Bilbo surprised him with his straight forward words. Bilbo held his end of bargain... he should, too.

He nodded as did Bilbo months ago. He should be happy, for Mahal´s sake! He cupped Bilbo´s face gently and planted a chaste kiss on his husband´s lips. This love he felt for his husband drastically changed his way of life. Before he met Bilbo, his life was dull, surrounded by darkness and depression. Bilbo is his ray of light that shone brilliantly and scattered away the clouds and brightened his world, literally.

If something were to happen to him...

He´ll protect him forever. He vowed to himself that Bilbo will be by his side and they´ll grow old together. With that though his hold on the hobbit was the best part?

Bilbo firmly embraced him, too.

One day not so long since the major announcement, Bilbo vanished on the sunrise. Thorin didn´t think much of it and ordered his guards to search for him. Soon after, he was found on the garden grounds, tending to roses that grew in huge varieties around the castle. But his disappearances continued and each time it was harder to find him. After last time he disappeared, Thorin grew worried and confronted his husband about it in their private chambers. Bilbo sat down on their bed and Thorin knelt and took Bilbo´s hands. They were cold. He kissed the tips of his delicate fingers. "Bilbo, my dearest. Every day you wander off somewhere and I am worried about you and our unborn child. You should take it easy."

Bilbo laughed at it. "I am not a porcelain doll, Thorin." The King snorted. "But of course you are not. I am just saying that I am worried about you. Is there something that´s bothering you?" Bilbo averted his eyes. "Like what? I am not hiding anything, my King. I am my usual self."

Thorin had to hold in an internal sigh as he sat down next to his husband. "Ever since I made you that promise, you have grown restless. What´s going on? You know you can tell me anything, Bilbo."

The hobbit shook his head as if he was chasing away some unwanted thoughts as he made a strange face at him – a mix of pain, anxiety and regret. Thorin frowned. Something was definitely wrong! He held down his slim stature and gazed him straight in the eyes. "Bilbo... you don´t trust me?"

"I trust you, love."

"Then why won´t you tell me what´s wrong?"

Bilbo leaned in and planted a soft, feather light kiss on Thorin´s forehead. "I am fine. Just the pregnancy is kind of growing on me. I need some fresh air... and time alone. Will you accept that truth?"

"I will. But if you are really that much influenced by the pregnancy maybe you should-"

Bilbo cut him off. "No, I won´t lay down. I am not sick. Just let me do as I did before."

Thorin nodded a bit reluctantly. His husband wasn´t a porcelain doll. He could handle himself well with a weapon – if needed. Thorin´s royal duties for that day were taken care of and right now his top priority was his husband. He was gloomy and Bilbo was never gloomy – he was always cheerful – until that promise.

He cupped his face and Bilbo scooted into Thorin´s warm embrace that warmed him up instantly. His hands were no longer cold. His husband´s presence and scent always calmed him down. The King stroked his short, curly and honey colored locks of hair.

"Go to sleep, Azyungal. I´ll stay with you. Forever."

Bilbo let out a relieved sigh and scooted even closer to his husband without a second thought.

Tonight, he shall sleep well.

It was still too early to see even the sun rising. The castle was asleep. Thorin woke up suddenly and searched for Bilbo. He wasn´t in their bedroom, again.

Why would Bilbo leave time after time without telling him anything?

Thorin felt a twinge of doubt about Bilbo´s behaviour and words. Why would he lie to him? The dwarf king got dressed and he went on his rounds around the castle in search of Bilbo. Around the corner, he saw Dwalin, his loyal friend and captain of the guards. "Dwalin" I am glad to see you. Have you seen Bilbo?" Captain of the guard´s face grew worried. "No, I haven´t. Is something wrong?"

"I don´t know. I woke up and he wasn´t in our chambers. This isn´t the first time he vanished without telling me. I have a bad feeling, Dwalin."

"Then we should send out search parties around castle grounds." Thorin nodded. "Do that. I´ll go and search some more inside. Will you tell Balin to take care of things for me now?"

Dwalin smiled. "Of course." Thorin was relieved that he had loyal friends like Dwalin and Balin. He went into deeper parts of his castle, looking for his husband.

He wasn´t inside. Dwalin reported to him that he wasn´t in the castle grounds either. So that must mean he went outside – into the forest. But why? Now wasn´t the time for idle thinking. Bilbo might be in danger right now. "Dwalin. Call for your best men. We´re going into that forest."

Dwalin sighed internally. He knew Thorin for most of his life and the dwarf was a changed man – because of Bilbo. In a good way, of course.

Thorin and his small entourage ventured into the forest on horses. By foot it would take too much time to search. Thorin glanced left, right and again to the left, but all he saw was a setting mist and old grand oaks. Then suddenly he heard some rustle as something stepped very lightly on the ground covered in leafs.

Thorin gave his escort a signal to be extremely cautious. In this enchanted forest, it could be anything. Thorin dismounted his horse as quietly as he could and approached a bush that covered his sight from the creature that made the noise. He pushed a few branches away and instantly he felt as a wave of excitement washed over him. In front of him was the golden deer, shining as brilliantly as ever. He touched his hunting crossbow. Who would have thought he´ll see it so soon? Another instinct surfaced up inside him. He wanted to hunt it. The same feeling as he saw the golden deer for the first time has returned. It was a sickening feeling that settled in his mind, it urged him to kill the deer. Acting on that urge, he stood up. The golden deer looked straight at him and it panicked. It turned to run away. Thorin was left dumfounded, but he shook the feeling off. "After it!"

Dwalin protested. "But, Thorin... we´re searching for Bilbo. And you promised him to stop hunting -"

Thorin turned around abruptly with a maniacal sparkle in his eyes. "We´re going after it. Now."

It was an order, not a plea. Dwalin had to comply. The premonition he was feeling in his gut grew even stronger. This hunt for the golden deer has consumed his best friend and King. "I doubt anything good will come out of this, but let´s go."

Thorin didn´t wait for him – he already mounted his horse and was hot on deer´s tail. (AN – sorry for the the pun...) Dwalin mounted his horse and so did his men. They chased after their King.

Thorin urged his horse to pick up the pace because the golden deer was extremely fast. Thorin frowned as he saw the deer enter castle grounds. It went into the maze. No matter. It´ll be easier to corner it there – many blind alleys. The deer was panicking, it´s eyes wide with fear as it frantically ran further into the maze. Surprisingly, it didn´t run into any blind spot, which made Thorin wonder. Any dumb animal would have blindly fallen into a blind alley sooner or later. And also, it looked like it knew where to run – as if it knew his castle and all of it´s secrets. It was getting far too close to his comfort. The deer took and abrupt turn and it slowed down – this was Thorin´s chance. He aimed his crossbow at it and fired right under the weak spot under its left leg.

The golden deer stopped its movement and fell down to the ground. A smirk formed on Thorin´s face – he finally got that golden deer. He dismounted his horse and slowly made his way towards the shaking deer.

He finally had time to look at it properly. It´s eyes were looking familiar – green orbs like the early spring grass. The golden deer gazed at him with bright green orbs. Thorin was stunned as the deer gazed right into his eyes. Why did it look so heart broken?

In a second – the golden deer flashed and Thorin had to cover his eyes. When he re – opened them again, he stared at the nude stature of his husband, lying on his side, holding the arrow that pierced his heart.

Dwalin and the rest arrived at the scene. They were speechless. Thorin dropped his weapon and dashed to Bilbo. He held his slim stature and the hobbit turned his green orbs at him. The wound was clearly fatal. Tears started to gather from the corners of his eyes.

What has he done?!

Bilbo touches his face. "I am a forest fairy. My mother Aüle forbid me to make contact with mortals – especially dwarves for my golden... fur. But I gradually fell in love with... you. I wanted to know what true love feels like. I guess I... loved you too much." Bilbo ceased his speech to take in some air. He desperately wanted to say his feelings. Thorin only stared at him, tears blinding his vision.

"I always knew that something like this could happen. But that was a risk I was willing to take. And I don´t blame you, love. I will always love you, my love."

Bilbo´s breathing was getting shallow as he reached out his hand. " Aüle... Mother. Please don´t punish my love. Have... mercy." Bilbo´s hand slowly dropped and his head fell aside. Thorin growled and he embraced the still warm body of his husband. No, no, no! Why did this happen?! If only he knew that Bilbo was the golden deer! He growled and sobbed as Dwalin and the rest watched how their King was drowning in pity and sorrow. Dwalin eventually came closer and touched his friend´s shoulder.

"Thorin... I am sorry...But you´ll have to let go of him." Thorin´s eyes glowed dangerously. "No, I am not letting go of him!" In that moment the sky went picth black and thunder crossed the heavens.

"Thorin Oakenshield. You have commited and unforgivable act. My son was killed by your hand. You´ll be punished eternally. From stone you came to be and to stone you will turn, for your heart is as cold as ice. Your clan will suffer your fate, dwarf. None will be spared!" With that said Aüle grew silent again and Thorin looked down at Bilbo, who was changing to stone already. He kissed his forehead and stopped crying. It won´t bring back his sweet, loving husband. And it´s all alone his fault.

"Bilbo, I am sorry. I´m so sorry."

His subjects started to run away, but it was futile. Everyone turned to stone, even his best friend Dwalin. Thorin´s legs started to grow numb and he knew that his end was near. He killed his only ray of light and hope, his love and caused the downfall of his kin. Truly, the line of Durin was cursed. By the end of day, every living creature, every dwarf was turned to stone statue.

Aüle knew no mercy.

_AN – The title and story was inspired by movie Beast and Beauty that came out this year. I recommend everyone to watch it. It has a happy ending. If anyone liked this fic, please let me know. _


End file.
